


Outlines

by katherinethesilence



Series: All This to Say [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherinethesilence/pseuds/katherinethesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как жаль, что я тебе не верю</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlines

Однажды Баки ушел.  
  
Стива это застало врасплох. Ему ведь казалось, что все наладилось, что больше не будет срывов, больно бьющих слов и захлопывающихся дверей. Но видимо, нужно было поверить Баки, когда тот сказал, что ему лучше не верить.   
  
 _Я сам себе не верю, Стиви._  
  
Стиви.   
  
Роджерса дико бесило каждый раз, когда друг так коверкал его имя. Баки из сороковых никогда бы не осмелился так его назвать. Мало того, что он знал, что Стив не любит, когда его называют уменьшительно-ласкательными от собственного имени, так Джеймса и самого коробило, если кто-то называл Роджерса «Стиви». Один раз он даже врезал кому-то из-за этого.  _Хорошие были времена_ , думает Стив.   
  
Этим утром он проснулся с феерической головной болью, причина которой была неизвестна. Первым порывом было позвать Баки, который, наверное, выжимал последние соки из своего измученного тренировками тела, отжимаясь на полу в своей комнате.   
  
Прошлым вечером они с Баки ударились в воспоминания. С тех пор, как Зимний солдат впервые появился у Стива на пороге, такое случалось крайне редко. Обычно Джеймс не любил говорить о том, что помнит, а что нет. Когда же Роджерс пытался что-то ему рассказать, то друг срывался на крик.   
  
«Заткнись, Роджерс. Либо я сам вспомню, либо не вспомню вообще», - рычал Баки.   
  
Такое поведение настораживало Капитана, но он не спорил – слишком боялся снова потерять друга.  
  
Однако прошлым вечером Роджерс не сдержался. Услышав какую-то до ужаса романтичную (как выразился Баки) песню по радио, в голову ударило целым потоком воспоминаний. Словно это именно ему когда-то промыли мозги.   
  
Теперь же Стив думает, что нужно было держать язык за зубами, что все аргументы, которыми он пытался убедить самого себя в том, что справится с любым скандалом, который ему устроит друг, были ужасно глупыми. Нужно было просто наплевать на эту чертову картинку, нарисовавшуюся у него перед глазами и отвлечься на что-нибудь другое. Но, увы и ах, воспоминания о том, как довольный и взъерошенный Баки буквально скакал по квартирке в Бруклине, которую они присмотрели для совместного проживания, пульсом стучали в висках. В этих воспоминаниях его друг был настолько живой, настолько радостный, что сердце было готово разорваться, ведь теперь в глазах у Баки поселилась вселенская боль. И больше всего на свете Стив боялся того, что никто и ничто уже не сможет этого изменить.  
  
Реакция Баки была странной. Роджерс сразу же заметил, как злость закипела в его глазах при первом же упоминании о прошлом, которого он явно еще не вспомнил. Он ждал, что тот заткнет его грубым ругательством и уйдет к себе в комнату, но друг молчал. Он просто зло смотрел в стену напротив, а потом и вовсе зажмурил глаза. Однако слушать не перестал.  
  
Когда Стив закончил свое словесное путешествие в прошлое, Баки тяжело вздохнул. А потом заговорил. И говорил обо всем, что вспомнил. Спрашивал о неясных моментах, просил закончить то, что до конца не вспомнилось, строил по-смешному глупые теории, сам над ними хохотал, и время от времени просто молчал.   
  
Внутри у Стива все буквально танцевало от радости и счастья, которыми наполнился воздух вокруг. Именно таким был его друг в далеких сороковых. Жизнерадостный, болтливый и немного безбашенный. Стив любил его. Любил его всем сердцем.  
  
Было уже далеко за полночь, когда у Стива начали зарождаться сомнения, ведь до этого, каждый момент откровенности заканчивался тем, что Баки уходил – к себе в комнату, на крышу здания или просто побродить по соседней улице. Видимо, друг заметил эту перемену и тяжело вздохнул. А затем пообещал, что никуда не уйдет. Сказал, что все хорошо. Попросил не волноваться.  
  
 _Я сам себе не верю, Стиви._  
  
Не следовало об этом забывать, Роджерс.   
  
Потому что утром квартира оказалась пуста.   
  
Еле поднявшись из-за головной боли с кровати, Стив проверяет комнату друга – пустота. Из ванной ни звука, но он заглядывает и туда – никого. На кухне ни одного признака того, что кто-то включал кофеварку или вообще что-либо делал.   
  
Стив медленно опускается на стул и закрывает лицо руками.  _Не стоило ему верить_ , думает он. Но ведь Баки его лучший друг. Так ведь и должно быть? Ты должен верить своему лучшему другу несмотря ни на что. Да и что ты мог поделать? Привязать его к кровати?   
  
Роджерс знает, что через пару часов найдет Баки на диване, спокойно читающего какую-нибудь заунывную книжонку, которую он приобрел во время своей «прогулки» в магазинчике поддержанных книг напротив. Поэтому решает разобрать старые музыкальные пластинки – то, до чего никак не доходили руки.   
  
Но даже вечером он не находит друга на диване. Голова все так же продолжает разрываться от боли. Стив игнорирует телефонные звонки Клинта и, заведя будильник на полночь, ложиться в кровать и закрывает глаза.  _Он вернется ночью_ , засыпая, думает Роджерс.  
  
На следующий день он понимает, что «прогулка» друга немного затянулась.   
  
Через неделю он уже находится в таком состоянии, что при каждом шорохе подбегает к входной двери, чтобы проверить, не стоит ли  _кто-нибудь_  по ту сторону.   
  
Через месяц, Стив понимает, что Баки  _действительно_  ушел.   
  


***

  
  
«У вас одно голосовое сообщение», - сообщает автоответчик, как только Стив жмет на кнопку и бросает ключи на стол. Затем следует громкий «пип».  
  
Роджерс расхаживает туда-сюда по комнате, снимая футболку и собираясь кинуть ее на диван. Смысла одевать чистую нет, сначала нужно бы заглянуть в душ.   
  
Формирование планов на вечер прерывает знакомый голос, доносящийся из автоответчика.  
  
«Я был прав, Стиви».  
  
Пауза.  
  
«Черт, прости».  
  
Еще пауза.  
  
«Нам так много нужно сказать друг другу, но… Я был прав,  _Стив_. Помнить слишком больно».  
  
Капитан застывает с футболкой в руках. В комнате повисает тишина.  
  
 _Как жаль, что я тебе не верю_ , проносится в голове.


End file.
